The Hillman Cancer Center Animal Facility (AF) is a biomedical research support program, consisting of staff, services, and facilities dedicated to meeting the animal-dependent needs of the research programs of the University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute (UPCI). The goal ofthe AF is to provide expertise, advice, facilities, personnel, training, and assistance when cancer-related investigations require the use of animal models. Veterinary technical support, animal modeling consultation, and veterinary interpretive pathologic phenotypic support are partial services covered by the AF. The facility occupies 12,228 net sq. ft. in the Hillman Cancer Center Research Pavilion (HCC), and is designed, managed, and dedicated to maintain specific pathogen free (SPF) rodent populations, using barrier and micro-isolator caging systems and techniques. This Shared Facility is an integral component of the University of Pittsburgh's overall Animal Care Program that is overseen by the Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee. This program is registered with the USDA (23-R0016) and maintains a letter of assurance with the Public Health Service ofthe NIH (A3187-01). It is fully accredited by the Association for the Assessment and Accreditation for Laboratory Animal Care International (AAALAC Int.), which was last received in March of 2008.